Naraku the Evil one
by maggot6
Summary: What happens if Naraku wins and evil rules?
1. Naraku

Ok this my first serious fic so bear with me. I started this in Chemistry with Chibi Fire Spirit helping me. I didn't want to hurt anyone from Inuyasha so please don't hurt me!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I have said this many times before. I am a hobo living in a cardboard box ok.

Sango screamed. Miroku's broken and bloodied body fell at Naraku's feet. Kagome stood a few feet away, hugging Shippo protectively, her brown eyes full of fear and hate.

"You are a fool to think you can defeat me." Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha stood in front of Shippo and the girls. His eyes narrowed and a growl escaped his throat. Naraku laughed at him.

"Look at you. Your pathetic. You're a disgrace."

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. Naraku glared at her.

"She has made you weak Inuyasha. Your true form is ruled by your black heart."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. They turned blood red. His short claws grew to sharp knives and his fangs grew longer and sharper. He remembered how Naraku slaughtered Kouga and Kikyou and vowed that no-one else would die. Too keep the Shikon no Tama safe, Inuyasha and Naraku would have to fight to the death.

Kinda crappy but still. Ok R&R please! Tell me what you think. Second chappy on the way if I can be bothered to write.(and if I can get ideas lol)


	2. Naraku and Inuyasha

I just watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacare so I was in a violent mood when I wrote this. I didn't want to hurt them! Honestly! Im a good person! I split it up so chappys are shorter so someone dies in each chapter. It was just so theres less to read cos personally I don't like reading looong stories. So anyways. On with the story.

Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I would like too Shippo is a little cutiepie!

Inuyasha charged at Naraku, who simply side-steeped out the way. He stood laughing at the half-demon. Shippo shut his eyes tight and buried his head into Kagome's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Sango crept over to Kagome and helped comfort the little fox-demon. Naraku snarled. He turned into his full-demon form. Inuyasha jumped high and brought Testusaiga smashing down onto Naraku's head. Naraku staggered and blood spilled out of the wound. Inu took advantage of this and sliced his stomach. Naraku staggered, swaying slightly. He looked at his brother with fire in his eyes.

"You'll die bastard!" Naraku screamed and lunged at Inu, eyes blazing, fangs driping with saliva, claws unsheathed like glittering swords. Inuyasha got out the way just in time, feeling Naraku's claws brush past his shoulder, just inches away. Naraku spinned round and rushed at Inu again. This time the half-demon wasn't so lucky. Naraku beared down on him like a freight train. Inu put his sword up instictivly. Naraku smashed into him and ripped into his shoulder and neck. Inu yelled, and tried to fight him off. Kagome gave Shippo to Sango and readied her bow and arrow but she couldn't get a clear shot at Naraku. Sango was almost crying, begging Inuyasha mentally to get up and fight. Naraku sank his teeth into his brothers soft flesh, bursting his heart. Inuyasha squirmed and yelled blue murder. His movement got weaker and weaker until finally he didn't move at all.

ok so what did you think? Please R&R! chappy 3 on the way!


	3. Naraku's cold blooded kills

Okdokay. Thanx to Koukou Ra-men, ReviewerWriter, Cold Kikyou and Chibi Fire Spirit for reviewing. I made a mistake in the story as Koukou and Reviewer pointed out to me but I'm gonna fix it. (Note to self Naraku is NOT Inuyasha's brother!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (possibly the shortest disclaimer ive ever written)

"INUYASHA! NOO!" Kagome cried. "Get up Inuyasha!" she sobbed. Sango gasped and tears yelled up in her eyes. She whipered in Shippo's ear, telling him that they will be ok. Naraku turned round slowly, licking blood off his fangs. A slow smile appeared on his face. Kagome walked away from Sango and raised her bow again, taking aim at Naraku's cold black heart. She shot, but Naraku was too fast and jumped up, dodging the deadly arrow. He flew at Kagome, knocking her to the ground. "Kagome!" Sango yelled, dropping poor Shippo and ran towards her friend. Kagome was kicking and screaming. Naraku simply grabbed Kagome's head and twisted it sharply. A crack was heard and Kagome's lifeless brown eyes stared up at Naraku.

Sango lashed out at her friends killer, screaming at him, while salty tears ran down her cheeks. Shippo was yelling at Sango "SANGO! Come on get out of here!" Naraku stood up oblivious to the punches and kicks raining down on his body. He got Sango by the throat. "What are you going to do now wench?"

He squeezed her throat tighter. Sango looked at him, her eyes full of hate, fear and anger. Naraku laughed and spat in her face. He squeezed her throat one last time, till no air was left in the demon hunters lungs. Naraku dropped the limp body at his feet and turned his attention little Shippo.

ok! Cliffhanger! Yay! So what did you think? Please R&R!


	4. Poor shippo

Ok sorry I took so long to update I couldn't think of what to write in this chapter until about 2 mins ago. I this might be the last chapter though. Soo lets see what happens to the poor midget!

Shippo stared up at Naraku debating in his head whether to run or fight. Naraku was smiling evilly at the little demon as though he could read minds. Shippo silently said good bye to his friends he had lost and ran.

Naraku laughed and ran after him, changing into his full-demon form. His eyes were blood red, his fangs were covered in saliva once again and his soul was full of hate.

Shippo had to get to a safe place away and find a way of killing Naraku. The little kitsune panicked, tears were streaming down his face but he knew he couldn't give up.

Naraku was closing in behind him. Shippo could feel his breath on the back of his neck like some tiger closing in for the kill. Naraku teased the fox, digging his claws slightly into his back then backing off again. Shippo winced as the pain shot through his shoulder. He stumbled on some tree roots but quickly regained his balance. Naraku took his time chasing the kitsune. Since he was the last of Naraku's enemies, he would die slower. Shippo was gasping for breath his legs were getting sore, and he felt like he would collapse.

Naraku quickened his pace a little. Shippo stumbled again then hit the floor, gasping for his breath. Naraku stood over him. He bent down and dug his claws into the fox's throat. Shippo spat in his face. "BAKA!"

Naraku gripped Shippos fingers and broke them one by one with an audible snap!

The demon wriggled in pain but refused to cry out. Naraku stood and kicked Shippo, breaking his ribs and forcing him to yell. Tears came into his eyes.

Naraku sneered at him and put a claw through his ear. Shippo wriggled and squirmed trying to break free.

Naraku laughed at the feeble attempts of the kitsune. By now he was getting bored of the demon but wasn't going to give him a quick death. He stood on Shippo's ankle putting pressure slowly on it, causing Shippo to scream out.

Finally, after hours, of torture Naraku decided he should be heading on. So he took out a length of rope, tied it to a tree and wrapped it round Shippos neck and left him there for the crows to feast upon his decaying body.

I think ill leave the story here but if any1 comes up with any ideas ill happily write another chapter. So R&R people! Thanks for the great reviews!


End file.
